The Light in my Darkness
by sasunarufan 123
Summary: Amati is a sexually, and phisycally abused girl who also suffers in school, until she meet Naruto a boy who has saved her countless of times and just might save her heart. The question is if she can heal herself? NarutoXOOC SasuSaku, ItaDei, ShikaTem, Some Chapters Dark themed. Rated M in later Chapters.
1. Prologue

Please...Please I beg of you stop!" I cried, but my plead only resulted in a swift punch in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled. He roughly tugged off my pants along with my underwear.

"Please!" I cried. He grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head on the ground. I let the tears flow freely letting it mix in with the blood. I kicked and thrashed which only resulted in a hard slap. I turned my head and saw her leaning against the wall with a large bottle of vodka in her hand. she raised it and took one long swig her eyes never leaving my face.

"Momma...help!" I cried. She looked at me with disgust and a great hatred in her eyes.

"You always steal them from me don't you? First your daddy, the others and now him! Your nothing but a fucking whore!" She spat as she gave me one last look of hate and turned around leaving the room.

"UWAH!" I screamed as I felt him entering me, he pulled back out and slammed back in moaning. I felt a warm hot liquid run down my legs and heard the soft pitter patter it made as it hit the floor

"Oh your so fucking tight!" He moaned. I cried and cried as he was in his happiness defiling me. I felt him shudder and he let out a groan. He pulled out and zipped up his pants. He gave one look at me and laughed and left the room. I shakily got up and limped my way towards the bathroom. I turned the water on a went in. My body was shaking with the sobs I let out, I looked at the drain and saw as only red was going down. I grabbed the soap and slowly bent down rubbing off the blood from between my legs.

Then the shower curtain was pulled. My eyes widened in fear and I cowered against the wall pulling myself against the wall. It was _him._

"Hello my little puppet." He purred. He came in the shower and pulled the curtain back. He knelt on his legs and looked at me with his eyes full of lust and a promise of beating.

"Amati, Amati what have I told you. I didn't want you to sleep with other men didn't I?" He growled. I curled myself in a ball and tried to make myself disappear in the wall.

"Now I think it's time for you punishment." He growled. He started to make his move towards me and I pressed myself harder in the wall.

"Please, daddy no." I cried. He gave a animalistic growl and yanked my leg towards him roughly that my head slammed on the shower floor. Without a second to spare he slammed into me. His large stomach crushing me, the stench of bad breath and alcohol hit my face as he panted and it made me sick. I just laid there, I did nothing just let him have his way with me. After all this has been happening for 10 years of my life.

"Oh my sweet little puppet, your always tight for your daddy!" he moaned. I turned my head to the side and let my silent tears fall.

_Somebody...Please save me...I beg you...Please save me!_

* * *

**This actually hit me writing it, I hope you guys like the first chapter and please review it would mean a lot**


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

**AMATI**

I limped my way towards the Office to get a late pass due to some circumstances.

"Late again Amati." The receptionist snarled.

"Well I ha-"

"Just get to class." She sighed. I nodded and limped my way towards the door. I opened the door and walked down the empty hallways. My body ached with each step I took, my arms, legs, abdomen, and my butt.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. "A voice called. I froze in my steps and turned to look at my tormentors for the past seventeen years. Hyugga Hinata, Karin, and Yamanaka Ino.

"Well if it isn't little Amati." Hinata said. I looked at the pathetic excuse of a woman. She had short shorts, and a tiny top that showed all of her cleavage. She came towards me and knocked my books out of my hand. She then grabbed me by the hair and slammed me against the lockers. I cried out in pain and winced when I felt the cut I had spent all morning taping up opening again.

"Oh is the poor baby going to cry." She sneered. I slid towards the floor and just took each punch, kick, and slap they sent my way. It was easier to just sit and take it rather than fight back, unfortunately I learned that he hard way, when I tried to fight her freshman year. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head up towards her face so I could stare into her heartless pale eyes.

"Why don't you do us all the favor and just die in a hole you fucking whore!" Hinata yelled as the other two girls cackled like hyenas. She pushed me down hard and my head hit the locker with a great force that my vision blurred.

"Hey what's going on here?!" A voice yelled. I looked at Hinata who's eyes widened in shock, but immedieatly went down. A large smile went on her face and she turned to look at whoever yelled.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled happily.

"What the fuck are you doing Hinata!" He yelled. I heard pounding footsteps getting closer.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun." Hinata purred as she rubbed her humongous chest against Naruto. He pushed her away and looked disgusted by her. He turned his beautiful blue eyes towards me and I cowered.

"Oh Naruto-kun don't worry about her she is nothing but a nuisance." Hinata spat. Naruto quickly turned towards her fury in his eyes.

"Get lost Hinata." He snarled.

"But Na-"

"You heard him get lost." another voice snarled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin and Ino yelled together. The voice groaned and the girls squealed.

"I'm going to tell you one more time GET LOST!" He roared. The girls gave a scream and scampered away as fast as they could in their high heels.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto. I heard footsteps getting closer until he knelt down and I was staring into his blue eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked softly. I just stared at him pushing myself closer to the wall.

"Hey I asked you a question." He said. He raised his hand and I flinched waiting for the blow to come.

**NARUTO**

"Hey I asked you a question." I said. I raised my hand only to have her flinch and shut her eyes closed.

"Please...Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. I couldn't help but stare at the poor fragile girl. She slowly opened one eye and looked at me. Her hair was covering her face and she started to shake. I gently raised my hand again where she flinched, but I gently pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her milk chocolate brown eyes stared at me fearfully.

"Hey don't worry I won't hurt you." I whispered. She got a hold of her books and looked at me. She had ripped up jeans and a large oversized shirt and sweater. Her hair was matted and tangled as if she had never brushed it.

"Hey dobe is she okay?" Sasuke asked. The girl turned to look at him with wide eyes. She looked at me and quickly turned away. I grabbed a hold of her arm, but once I did she cried out in pain and yanked her arm away clutching herself and pushing herself against the wall.

"Dobe what the hell!" Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't do anything." I yelled frantically. I turned to look at the girl who was sobbing quietly.

"Hey, Hey what's your name?" I asked. She lifted her head and looked at me.

"A-Amati." She whispered.

"Well Amati my name is Uzumaki Naruto." I said as I held out my hand. She looked at my hand and then at me and suddenly her eyes went hard.

"L-Look thanks for saving me and all but I really would've liked it if you hadn't." She whispered. I stared at her and so did Sasuke.

"Are you saying that you would've rather let Hinata beat you then be saved by us?!" Sasuke asked appalled.

"They've been torturing me my whole life, I think I can take it for my last year." She spat.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, all you guys have done is cause me more trouble." She growled. "So once again thank you, but don't bother... you guys haven't before." She whispered and she turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. I turned to look at Sasuke who only looked back at me in shock.

"Naruto, is that blood?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the floor. I looked towards where Sasuke was pointing and sure enough a little puddle of dark red liquid was on the floor.

"Sasuke I want you to tell everyone to keep an eye on Amati and to report to me with anything that has happened and who exactly is bullying her. "I said. Sasuke nodded and turned around walking down the hall.

_Amati I will exactly find out who you are, and who exactly is giving you hell._

**AMATI**

I walked into my Math class which was being taught by Kakashi-sensei. 24 pairs of eyes looked right at me and I lowered my head. I gave the slip to Kakashi who just took it without a word.

_"Look, I can't believe she wears that clothes."_

_"She's nothing but a nuisance in this school."_

_"She should just die in a fucking hole. "_

All around me I heard people whispering and snickering at what one of their friends said. As I was walking down the aisle someone let out there foot and I tripped over it. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but instead of falling flat on my face a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I cracked a eye open only to look in a pair of dark coal eyes tinted red. I was in the arms of Uchiha Itachi. I quickly jumped out of his arms which resulted in tripping over a backpack and landing hard on my ass. It took every willpower I had not to cry out in the pain that shot up all over my body. All the students began to laugh looking at me and I felt my face going red.

Itachi held out a hand towards me expecting me to take it. I quickly wiped my tears and slapped his hand away and got up by myself with the help of a desk. I walked towards my seat and sat down sinking lower into the seat. Itachi looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. I looked away feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone settled down, and I took a deep breath wanting nothing more than for this day to come to an end.

* * *

Before I knew it the day was over with less incidents. I noticed that many people were staring at me and following as If checking if I was alright.

"Hey bitch!" I heard someone yell. I turned around only to be hit with a strawberry shake. Its contents spilled all over me staining my hair and clothes. All I heard were the roar of laughter the students. I felt tears fall down my strawberry stained cheek. I turned and ran not before seeing a flash of blue and yellow. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I bumped into people, but I didn't care I needed to get away from everyone. I turned the corner and found myself in a deserted ally. Shit I had to come here I cursed myself. I turned the other way only to find two guys blocking the other passage. I turned the other way, but three guys were blocking that one.

"Oh sweet little doll, are you lost?" One of the guys slurred as his buddies laughed. I slowly started to back away only to feel the guys in the back wrap their arms around me.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I slapped one of them scratching him in the process.

"You little bitch!" He roared as he grabbed me by the hair and pulled aggressively. I yelled out, but the other one socked me in the mouth and it turned into a whimper.

"We were planning on going easy on you and maybe pleasure you, but know you just pissed us off you fucking whore." The man snarled. The stench of alcohol of all five of them made my stomach clench in disgust. The one who was holding me yanked off my sweater. He attacked his wet lips onto my neck and started to touch. I yanked my foot back and hit him hard in the shin.

He yelled and I used the advantage to run out of there, but it was short lived when the tall one grabbed me and slammed hard against the wall.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed. The man gave a ferocious growl and slammed me again against the brick wall. I slid down my head spinning around like a cork top. I gave one kick to his balls and I started to crawl.

"Fucking whore get back here. "He yelled as he got a hold of my leg and yanked it towards him. I turned and squirmed desperately trying to get away. He sent a stinging blow across my face.

"Hold her the fuck down!" He yelled. The other four scrambled grabbing a hold of each of my limbs as the also attacked any part of my body. My loosed jeans were roughly pulled down and I started to cry.

_Why, Why does this always happen to me? Do you hate me that much? Why...Just tell me why? _

I heard the sound of a zipper and pants being pulled down.

"I'm going to shove my cock inside of your pussy, you little cunt." He snarled. I felt my legs spread apart and a filthy hand touching my breasts.

"Please...Please I beg of you, d-don't do this." I cried.

"I won't be the only one to do this to you, my friends here are kinda hard so you will also pleasure them also." He laughed as I showed him the fear in my eyes.

"HELP!" I yelled one last time hoping someone would hear my cry. I closed my eyes until I heard tires of a car screech to a stop and a yell. In that moment I felt the men being yanked off of me and I curled in a ball. I heard grunts and groans and flesh hitting against flesh.

"Amati...Amati are you alright?" I heard a husky voice say frantically. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into worried blue eyes.

"N-Naruto." I whispered. He gave a light laugh and gently pushed my hair out of my face.

"Oi! Naruto is she okay?" A musical voice asked.

"She's bleeding from the head, give me her pants." He said. I slowly lifted myself up and put on my jeans all the while my tears were flowing uncontrollably. I felt myself being picked up bridal style and I gave a light yelp.

"Hey it's okay." Naruto said softly. I shakily raised my head to look at him and felt myself getting lost into his wondrous blue eyes.

"T-Thank you. "I whispered before I passed out smelling the sweet musky scent of my savior.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review it would mean a lot :)**


	3. Meeting Everyone

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto looked worriedly at the girl who had just passed out in his arms. He looked back disgusted and a itch to kill the men who had done this to her.

"Thank God we came down this way." Itachi said as he looked at the girl.

"C'mon I think we should head back home and get her cleaned up. Most likely the others are already home and are wondering were we are. " Kiba said. Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the car with the girl in his arms noticing that she was incredibly light. His chauffer opened the door for him as he looked down at the girl with a sadness in his eyes.

"Gamabunta let's go home." The blonde said. The man nodded and waited until the others got in before shutting the door and going to the other side of the car. Naruto gently sat down careful not to disturb the poor fragile girl.

"Kiba pass me a towel. "He said. The dog loving boy reached over and grabbed a towel that was hanging off the seat and wet it a little with water before passing it to the blonde. Naruto gently rubbed off the blood from the girls forehead. He looked at her and noticed her bruised lips, her tear stained cheeks and thick eyelashes. She had her mouth parted open a bit and took slow deep breaths.

"Damn, I can't believe she was almost on the verge of being raped." Kiba sighed as he looked at the passed out girl. Itachi just looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Well thanks the traffic block we went down this road." Naruto said. In that moment he looked down and saw the girl slightly stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. Her eyes went to one of alarm and she tried to get away from him.

"Hey, it's okay no one's going to hurt you." He told her. She put herself in a ball and her wide milk chocolate eyes looked around the car.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She said.

"What." Kiba said

"You guys actually saved me." She whispered. Everyone nodded and she seemed to relax a tiny bit. She fidgeted with her shirt and kept her head down not looking in anybody's eyes.

"Amati are you alright?" Itachi asked as he reached over to touch her, she flinched and closed her eyes. Itachi pulled back looking at everyone with a frown.

"Amati, you don't have to do that no one here is going to hurt you." Naruto told her. She looked up at him and gave a light nod.

"T-Thank y-you." she stammered.

"Naruto sir we are here." The Gamabunta yelled. Amati looked wildly around for the voice since Gamabunta used the intercom. The three boys couldn't help but give a light chuckled while one thought went through each of their minds. 'She's so cute'. Amati looked at the boys in shock until Naruto broke the silence.

"He used the intercom." He told her, she gave a furious blush and looked down.

"Oh." She mumbled. Kiba shook his head and opened the door getting out first followed by Itachi, Naruto and then Amati.

"Home sweet Home." Naruto said as he gave a stretch. He looked over to see Amati's eyes nearly popping out of her sockets and her mouth.

"T-This is your home?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"It's huge!" She yelled

"Actually it's our home." Itachi said with a grin. Amati turned to look at him with confusion clear on her face.

"Wait you leave here?" She said.

"Yep." Kiba replied happily as he walked towards the front door.

"C'mon let's go." Naruto said to Amati. She tried to take a step only to have her legs buckle beneath her. Naruto caught her just in time before she could hit the floor. He picked her up once again and started to walk.

"Time for you to meet everybody." He said.

**AMATI POV**

Naruto easily carried me towards the front door as if I weighed nothing. I mean who could blame him I never eat!. I looked up at the house and I swear it was as big as Charles Xavier's home and school for mutants. I couldn't believe my eyes. The door alone was the size of my room! He followed Kiba and Itachi into the house, and once we were inside the sight of the house took my breath away.

"We're home!" Kiba yelled. In that instant there was people coming from everywhere.

"Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun, Kiba-kun!" A voice yelled happily. I looked over to a girl who was running towards us, but stopped short when she saw me. I flinched expecting to see the look of disgust or hatred in her eyes, but the only thing I found was worry. I looked away from her and saw many people.

"Naruto who's this?" A girl with purple hair and a flower in her hair asked.

"Her name is Amati, we rescuead her from an alley from... you know." He said not wanting to finish the sentence, alarm and worry flashed in each one of their faces.

"Oh you poor thing!" She cried.

"Hey, I hope you remember me I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said as he reached a hand towards me. I slowly took his hand and shook it.

"Everyone meet Amati." Naruto said. Everyone gave a smile and said a high.

"Amati meet Konan, Sakura, Pein, Nagato, Temari, TenTen, Gaara, Hidan, Shikamaru, and Deidara, and Kankurou you already meet Sasuke, Itachi, and Kiba." He said. I gave a nod and a tiny smile to the rest. I put one of my foot down and Naruto let me go.

"Hi." I said quietly with a wave.

"Oh your so cute!" Three voices yelled. I gave a furious blush and looked down.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." A mellow voice said. I looked up too see a girl with pink hair and soft, sweet teal green eyes. She gave me a tight hug and let go with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh you're so adorable un!" A voice yelled happily as I was attacked by a blonde person. He pulled back and looked at me with such excitement in his cool blue eyes.

"I'm Deidara un!" He yelled excitedly. I gave him a smile and he squealed hugging me tighter.

"Konan can you give her a change of clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing boss, c'mon sweetie let's get you cleaned up. "she said softly with a smile as she held out her hand. I looked back at Naruto and he nodded encouraging.

"No one will hurt you here." He whispered. I turned back to the girl named Konan and put my hands in hers. She gave me a smile and she helped me walk up the stairs.

"We'll go to." The three other girls said as they followed us. We reached a bathroom and Konan lead me in.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, but my name is Temari." A girl with four ponytails in the back of her head said.

"Amati. "I said.

"Here are some clothes for you Amati, Just take a shower and we will be right behind here waiting for you." Sakura said.

"Thank you."

All four girls gave me a smile and went out the door closing it. I turned to look at the gigantic mirror and looked at myself. My face was dirty with grim and tears and bits of blood. My lips were bruised and I could see a bruise forming on my cheek from when the guy hit me. My hair was a tangled mess and was a bit dirty. I took off my clothes and looked at my thin body. The bandages that I had wrapped around my torso was stained a bright red. I slowly took it off wincing at the cut that was there. I threw it in the garbage and I walked into the shower and let the warm water hit my muscles. I grabbed a hold of the coconut shampoo and massaged it in my scalp loving the way it felt.

I turned off the water and walked out drying myself with the towel and changed into the jeans and large shirt they got me. I saw the brush and quickly yanked it through my hair wincing at the tangles. I heard a knock in the door.

"Amati are you done." Sakura said.

"Yes." I called out. The door opened and all four girls walked in. They all had a smile as they looked at me, I smiled nervously and I looked down feeling the blush rush to my cheeks.

"C'mon the food's here." TenTen said. I nodded and followed the girls down the stairs. Where everyone was waiting. I hid behind Konan once I felt all eyes on me. Konan gave a light laugh and so did the other girls. Naruto walked over with a wide smile on his face.

"Would you like to eat something?" He asked. I looked at the table which was piled with fast food. There was pizza, tacos, hot dogs, burgers, and ramen.

"I think I should go home now." I said quietly.

"Nonsense you just got here there is enough food for all of us to eat, so get some un!" Deidara yelled happily as he took me by the hand and dragged me towards the table. He got me a plate and filled it up with pizza and some wings.

"Eat." He said as he gave me the plate. My eyes were wide for I never had this type of food. All I ever ate was just stale bread and a little piece of fruit. I looked at everyone who nodded smiling. I slowly lifted a steaming piece of sasuage pizza and took a bite. I closed my eyes and slowly chewed loving the way the hot cheese and sauce felt in my mouth. Everyone nodded and they proceeded to get their plates full of food.

"T-Thank you." I whispered. They all smiled and I sat down next to Naruto.

"So Amati what do your parents do for a living?" Konan asked as I froze

_If you consider my parents beating me half to death and raping me what the do for a living then that's what they do _I thought.

"Um...my dad works at a...um hardware store and my mom is a housewife." I lied.

"Oh thats good." Sakura said. I smiled and finished my pizza hurriedly.

"Um... thank you all for your hospitality, but I really have to go. " I said. "Naruto, Kiba, Itachi...thank you very much for saving me in that alleyway, I don't know what would happen if you guys didn't get there in time...Heck I would probably not be here right now, so one again I Thank you again." I said as I bowed to each one of them.

"Let me take you home." Naruto said.

"No I can walk home." I said hurrridely.

"NO you tried walking home and looked what happened, I won't let a beautiful young lady like yourself walk home again so I will take you home and that is final." Naruto said. I nodded and blushed at the words that came out of his mouth.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Amati dobe." Sasuke said with a grin. Naruto went a bright red and turned to give a icy glare to Sasuke.

"C'mon let's go." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye nice meeting you all." I said with a bow and I waved.

"Bye come back anytime." the all yelled. I followed Naruto to the car and I was dreading to go home.

* * *

Before I knew it Gamabunta had parked the car in front of the hell called home.

"Thank you for everything." I said. I opened the door and proceeded to get out. I was about to close it when I saw Naruto coming out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk you to the door."

"No! you don't have to do that, besides you've done enough I can take it from here."

"I will walk you and then I'm gone." He said. I turned around praying that none of them were there, of course I could never get what I want for once because in that moment the door was pulled open to reveal my extremely pissed mother with a cigarette in her hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"Why the fuck are you late!" She spat.

"Well yo-"

"No one asked you, so go fuck off!" She yelled at Naruto. I felt my fists clench and anger burned in my veins.

"Don't talk to him like that he just gave me a goddamn ride since my _mother _didn't have time." I growled and in that instant I regretted saying that to her.

"Thanks for the ride Naruto I'll see you tomorrow at school. "I said and I gave a wave and turned to go into the house although every step I wanted to run back into Naruto's warm embrace and beg him to take me away.

"Okay by Amati. "He said and he turned around walking back towards the car. The moment I stepped into the house and the door was closed I felt a punch thrown into my face and someone grabbing me by the hair and slamming me against the mirror cutting my face. I winced and felt blood in my mouth.

"How dare you talk to me like that you fucking whore! How dare you!" She yelled as she punched me in the gut and sent a kick to my side making me fall down. I coughed up blood and started to crawl away from her, tears already falling

"I'm going to fucking teach you a lesson and not only me. but you have other people waiting for you upstairs." She snarled as she kicked me repeatedly in the side and one swift to the temple. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up the steps all the while I was screaming. She threw me into _the _room and I saw _him _and the other guy. My eyes widened in fear as I saw all their 'toys' I got up and tried to make a run for it, but my mother kicked me back and _he _grabbed me by the throat.

"You have been a naughty girl Amati, it's time for you to be punished." He purred and in that moment screams, pleads, and cries of pain echoed throughout the house and the laughter of the three sick people.

_Naruto...Naruto help me!_

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto walked back towards the car and got in, but couldn't help shake off the look in Amati's eyes and the disgusting feeling that woman gave him.

"Are you ready to go sir?" Gamabunta asked

"Yes, lets go home." He replied. In that moment the blonde in his expensive car drove away unaware of the screams that were echoing through the night.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one, please review it would mean a lot :)**


	4. Save Me!

**NORMAL POV**

All heartthrobs of the school were huddled next to a Sakura tree talking to one another about the events that happened yesterday.

"So you're telling me that you found blood bandages in the bathroom last night and they weren't from either one of you?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl who was standing next to him.

"Yes, I asked everyone else and they said each and everyone of them were fine, but then I remember the last person to go in the bathroom was Amati and after she left I went upstairs to use it and that's when I found the bandages." She said quietly.

"It's possible that it happened when Naruto, Kiba, and Nii-san rescued her from that alley." Sasuke said as he wrapped a arm around around Sakura.

"I know, but I just can't help but feeling worried." She said. Everyone looked at Sakura and when she said she had a bad feeling she means it.

"Well we should just watch her from now on un!" Deidara yelled. In that moment everyone nodded looking at Naruto who had looked away thinking about the brunette.

"Yeah, I want everyone to tell me what is going on and to stop anyone who is giving her a hard time." The blonde said. Everyone nodded already feeling protective of the girl they barely meet yesterday. The bell that rung to go to class resounated around the school yard. The whole group not feeling like going to class just watched as the students dispersed to their designated class. Once the bell rung to signal there final warning bell the groups started to make there way to their classes. Once they entered the hallway they all heard a crash and whimper.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan exclaimed.

"How dare you fucking take Naruto-kun from me!" A angered voice yelled.

"I-I didn't take anyone from you, you fucking cow!" A voice snarled which resulted in a grunt and a little cry.

"That sounded like-"

"Amati un!" Deidara cried as he ran towards the sound of Amati's voice, everyone followed suit and once they turned the corner they saw Amati on the ground and watched Hinata, Karin, and Ino sent a swift kick to her way.

"Those bitches!" All four girls yelled along with Deidara and with that they ran towards the three girls hurting their cute friend.

"You whores!" They yelled. The three girls turned around only to find a fist flying in their faces.

"Don't you ever touch Amati-san un!" Deidara yelled at the passed out girls. Naruto walked towards Amati who was on the floor. He held out a hand towards her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with her arms and held a hand put her hand in Naruto's. She shakily got up wincing and clutching her side. Naruto looked as she averted her gaze away from him and he slowly lifted a hand to wipe the little blood that she had at the corner of her mouth. She looked the other way a blush on her face when Naruto noticed.

"Amati what's on your neck?" He asked carefully. Amati immediealely looked at him with with wide eyes.

"N-Nothing!" She stammered as she covered herself, but Naruto wasn't one to be fooled hr grabbed her hand and gently pulled it away from her neck. There in the midst of everyone Amati's neck was exposed and on it were angry purplish bruises that seemed to resemble a hand.

"Amati did they do this to you?" Sakura asked carefully, although her eyes were shining with a murderous intent.

"No, No...it was from yesterday she replied shakily, although Naruto didn't believe it along with Sasuke and Itachi.

"Are you alright Amati-san?" Itachi asked. She looked up at him with her beautiful milk chocolate eyes and nodded.

"C'mon I'll walk you to your class." Sasuke said.

"EH!?" She cried out " You're in my class?" She asked. Sasuke cracked a smirk and nodded.

"I think it's time for all of us to get to class." Sakura said as she reached on tip toes and gave a light kiss to Sasuke.

"I'll see you all later!" She yelled as she quickly ran off towards her class.

"I'll see you later un!" Deidara also yelled as he grabbed Itachi by the hand and dragged them to their class. Slowly everyone started to disperse and all that was left was Naruto, Sasuke, and Amati.

"I guess I'll go, and Sasuke make sure nothing happens to her got it." He told the raven.

"Hey I can take care of myself!" Amati protested. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her with an expression that clearly said 'Are you sure about that'. Amati huffed and pouted looking the other way. Naruto couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she did that. He gave her a quick hug which surprised her and he let go walking off towards his class.

"Shall we go?" Sasuke asked. Amati nodded and started to walk toward their class.

"Wait a minute Itachi-kun and Deidara-kun are in our class to, so why didn't they come with us?" Amati asked softly as she cocked her head to the side staring at Sasuke.

"Um...they probably went to go look for an empty classroom so they could go fuck." Sasuke said with a shrug. Amati 'eeped' and looked at Sasuke wide eyed.

"T-they are together!" She yelled. Sasuke nodded stifiling a chuckle at her face. She turned around walking lost in thought.

"Um Sasuke."

"Yes."

"You're tie is undone." She whispered. Sasuke looked down and sure enough it was undone. He mentally cursed himself in forgetting to ask Sakura to do it for him since she always did.

"You can't do it can you." Amati said with a tiny smile. Sasuke nodded his head and rubbed the back of his head, getting the habit that the dobe always did.

"May I?" She asked. Sasuke nodded and Amati reached out working on his tie. He looked down at her wrist and saw red, purple marks and slightly cut up round circles on them, it looked like she was struggling to get out of some handcuffs. Amati saw what he was staring at and quickly pulled her sleeves down. _I must tell Naruto about this_

Before each of them knew it they were already at there math class. Sasuke walked in holding the door open for Amati who kept her head down avoiding the venomous looks she was getting from everyone. She walked down the aisle not before tripping over someones foot. She was about to fall, but once again was caught by Sasuke this time. He turned to glare at the girl who's smirk faltered as she stared at him.

"Are you okay." The raven asked her. Amati nodded and proceeded towards her seat hearing the whispers and most likely rumors that were about to start.

"I will deal with you later." Sasuke snarled and the girl merely looked back at him in fear.

**AMATI'S POV**

They day was slowly going by and it was finally lunch time. Each class everyone who I had met at Naruto's place were watching over me and were making sure to deal with anyone who messed with me. Finnaly lunch came around and since I didn't have any money I decided to head to the roof like always rather than suffer in smelling the delicious food and hearing the painful rumble of my stomach begging to be fed. I opened the door that led to the roof and I was immediealy hit with fresh air. I slowly sat down on the floor wincing at the pain that shot up my entire body from yesterday. I looked at my wrists and they were still a gnarly purple from when I struggled to get out of the handcuffs. My stomach growled and I winced.

"There you are." A voice filled with relief said. I quickly turned around to see a grinning Naruto walking over towards me.

"Everyone's been looking for you." He said softly as he sat next to me.

"Y-You guys were looking for me?" I asked in disbelief. Naruto gave a harmounous laugh that sent delicate shivers throughout my body.

"Well whether you like it or not we all consider you our friend." He said with a wide smile, I couldn't help it and I gave him a smile which felt foreign to my face.

"You should smile more often it suits you." Naruto said happily. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I quickly looked away.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes loving the way the wind hit my face making my already messy hair fly around wildly.

"So why do you always come up here?" He asked. I little smile formed my lips.

"I like to come here to clear my head of all unwanted thoughts and for a solid escape. Sometimes I love to close my eyes and pretend I have wings to just fly away from all of this and be free so I no longer feel so damn suffocated, but unfourtuanlely this is the real world and none of that stuff happens no matter how much you yearn for it." I responded as I looked up at the sky. I turned to look at Naruto who was staring at me in wonderment.

"I know how you feel." He said. "Sometime I feel like doing that too just get away from everyone."

"Ya, well you shouldn't you have people who seem to worship you, that is something I would die for. For someone to care for me as much as the others care for you, even if you don't see it I sure as hell do and quite frankly I'm jealous of that." I said immediately regretting what I said for I knew he was only going to ask more questions.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked. I nodded giving him my dinosaur phone that I got for 20 bucks. He quickly pushed in his number and handed it back to me.

"So what do yo-" He started but was immediately cut off short when the door flew open.

"There you guys are." Sakura said with a sigh. I jumped up and turned to see everyone walking in. I gave a light smile to them all.

"Amati!" I heard someone yell and once again I was tackled by a blonde blurr.

"Oh Amati." Deidara sighed. I stiffened as I heard _him_

**Flashback**

_"Oh Amati." He moaned as he slammed back into me. I cried and moved around violently wincing when the handcuffs resisted my movement. I tired to scream but the gag they put on me prevented me from doing so and it was just a hoarse cry._

_"Always tight for your daddy, just like a good little girl." He purred._

**End of Flashback.**

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled at Deidara as I pushed him away. I couldn't think all I heard in my head was his whispers in my ears and pants as if he was doing it right now. I clutched my head wanting it to go away. I felt like I couldn't breath as If right now his crushing weight was on me. I felt tears coming loose as I shook my head back and forth.

"Amati-san are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as she reached towards me. I flinched and cringed away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled. I felt my legs getting weak and I had to get out of there, I pushed everyone aside running down the steps. From behind me I could hear the pounding of footsteps of them following me.

"Amati!" I heard them yell. I shook my head running faster and farther away from them. _I need to get away!_

* * *

Before I knew it I ran back towards my house running up the steps and closing the door and grabbing a pack and stuffing as much clothes as I could in it. I tried to go as fast as I could, but my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I had just zipped up the zipper when the door slammed open. I whirled around only to look into his beady eyes.

"Were the fuck do you think you're going." He snarled as he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone was pacing around the house wondering what the hell had happened with Amati.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kiba asked worriedly as he stared at everyone. Nobody answered him not knowing the question themselves.

"It seemed like she was afraid about something, but it wasn't Deidara because he already hugged her twice and didn't do that." Sasuke said. Everyone nodded except Deidara who knew exactly was going on with Amati. He remembered the cry of fear and the tears of pain. After all he went through with it also.

"She's being abused." Deidara said without hesitating.

"How co-" Sakura started but was immedieately cut off my Sasuke.

"No maybe Deidara is right, this morning I saw bruises on her wrist which almost looked like handcuff marks." The raven said.

"You what!?" Konan yelled

"Plus the marks on her neck, those weren't from yesterday." Itachi said.

"Do yo-" Naruto started, but was cut off by his ringtone. The blonde dugout his phone and looked at the caller id.

"It's Amati." He said, everyone seemed to relax.

"Hello?...Hello?." Naruto looked at the phone and put it on speaker.

"Amati!" He yelled. Everyone craned a ear listening when the heard a crash and a whimper.

_"You were trying to leave weren't you bitch!"_ A voice snarled. The young teenagers heard a scuffle, but the automatic sound of flesh hitting flesh made them wince.

_"Let me tell you one thing, you ain't leaving this place and I'm about to show you what happens if you try again!"_ The voice yelled. From the tiny phone you could hear the faint rustle of pants being pulled down.

_"Now suck you whore!"_

"No!" Came a defiant reply. The man grunted and you could hear the faint noise of gagging. The girls had tears in their eyes while the boys stared at the phone in shock.

"AMATI! AMATI!" Naruto yelled in the phone hysterically.

_"That's right be a good girl to your daddy."_ the man moaned _"Be a go- OW YOU FUCKING WHORE!"_ The man roared. The sound of harsh breathing and pounding footsteps could be heard, until a gunshot fired. Amati screamed a blood curling shriek. They heard the sounds of hits and crashes and cries.

_"HELP SOMEONE HELP!"_ Amati yelled. _"NARUTO!"_ She yelled. In that moment the line disconnected and the phone dropped to the ground. Without a moment to spare Deidara ran out of the house followed by everyone with a murderous intent in their eyes as Sakura shakily called the police

**NARUTO'S POV**

My mind was racing. Poor Amati, my sweet little Amati was living in hell. I hurriedly pushed the brakes just as the cop cars came. I ran out of the car just as the cops burst through the doors. Once I entered it took everything I had in me not to slump to the ground and vomit and cry at what I was seeing. The girls saw and the bursted into tears hiding their faces at what they saw while the boys had tears in their eyes and a burning rage, especially Deidara.

Amati was on the ground naked and unconscious with a overweight man on top of her just as naked and another man naked kneeling right next to her doing vile things to her body while a woman was standing by the wall drinking doing nothing. There was blood everywhere. The man who was on top of her looked up startled.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as he raised the gun, without a slight hesitation the cop fired two shots killing him instantly.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Deidara screamed as he lunged at the man and pounded into him relentlessly followed by Kiba, Hidan, Itachi, and Sasuke. The cop grabbed a hold of the woman who tried to escape and for the first time we saw Amati's body. it was covered black and blue and bite marks that made me sick. Blood was flowing from her temple and from between her legs. Sakura quickly shrugged off her jacket and threw it on top of Amati sobbing uncontrollably. Konan, Temari, and TenTen hugged each other as they cried.

"Stop! Let that fucker suffer in jail! He will have a more painful death!" Sakura yelled. I walked over and slumped to the ground cradling Amati's head in my lap. I felt as my tears landed on her face. That moment the ambulance came barging in and the gasped and winced at what they saw. One of the guys gently pushed me away and they grabbed Amati and put her on a stretcher. One of the cops grabbed the woman and hauled her outside.

"I hope that whore dies." She snarled. She immedieatley felt four great punches hit her and she passed out from the pain.

"We're going to go to the hospital you guys better follow us." One of the paramedics said. I nodded following them out and getting in the car. _For the love of God please let her be okay._

* * *

Every single one of us were waiting in the waiting room.

"I feel like killing that sick fucker so bad." I snarled as I punched the wall. Everyone around me were still in a great state of shock.

"God imagine if we didn't get there sooner." Sakura cried. We all waited anxiously dying to hear what happened to Amati.

"Naruto." I heard. I turned to see a blonde woman walking towards us.

"Baa-chan how's Amati!" I yelled. She looked at me and gave me a sigh.

"She's stable." She said everyone sighed out in relief. "But she has six broken ribs three on each side, a concussion, the bullet merely grazed her shoulder and many bruises and lacerations on her body." She said. I looked at her in shock, but her look still frightened me.

"That's not it is it." I asked carefully. She looked at me and shook her head.

"From thoroughly examining her, I found out the rape wasn't the first time...She's been raped since she was seven." She whispered. I sucked in a breath, my throat and stomach clenched.

"But since that long how could she not have gotten pre-"

"She did...twice." Tsunade said. Everyone looked at her confused until Sakura started to cry again.

'Don't t-tell me what I'm thinking...those twisted, cynical, sick fucks." she cried. Tsunade nodded a few tears falling freely.

'Your right, they forcefully made her miscarry."

* * *

**This really hurt me writing it actually made my throat clutch and made me cry, I hope you guys like this chapter please review :)**


	5. Recovering

**NARUTO POV**

It' been two full weeks since the incident with Amati happened and she still hasn't waken up yet. Everyday every single one of us have gone to visit her. I stayed longer anxiously waiting for her to wake up and holding her hand. At this moment all of us where there and Deidara was sitting down next to her pushing the hair away from Amati's face. Ever since that incident Deidara became extremely protective of her.

"Deidara go eat something I'm going to stay here." I said as I gently pat is shoulder. He nodded and I took his seat as he got up to go with the others.

"Naruto-kun do want us to bring you something?" Sakura asked softly.

"Ya, the usual Sakura-chan." I replied with a grin. She gave a soft smile and walked away along with everyone. I looked at Amati and heard her sweet shallow breaths.

"You are still here?" Baa-chan asked as she came in to do her daily check up. I nodded looking at Amati.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked. Tsunade shook her head sadly looking at Amati slightly pulling her hair away from her face.

"It's difficult to tell, I'm surprised she was able to even survive all that abuse from such a young age. She is one heck of a fighter." She said as she looked at me. I nodded and grabbed a hold of Amati's bruised hand.

"You have a few more minutes, vistiting hours are almost over." She whispered as she gave me a kiss on the head and walked out.

"C'mon Amati you're safe now you don't have to protect yourself, I'll protect you I promise." I whispered. the door opened and the everyone walked in. Sakura walked over to me and gave me my bowl of ramen.

"Here you go Naruto." She said softly. I smiled and opened the lid my stomach growling with hunger. I was about to take a bite when I saw Amati fidget. I set the ramen on the table and grabbed a hold of her hand

"Sakura-chan get Baa-chan quickly!" I yelled. She ran out of the room as I stared at Amati. She ever so slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Amati." I said softly. She looked starteled and she tried to get away thrashing on the bed, I held on to her hand as she despearately tried to yank it out

"Amati, Amati it's okay your safe, your safe from those people!" I yelled as I crushed her into a hug, she slapped and kicked me and tried to bite, but I didn't let go. Slowly she started to calm down and wrapped her arms around me clutching me tight as she shook uncontrollably. Tsunade and Sakura walked in breathless from the run.

"Naruto move, I need to check her." Tsunade said. I tried to get away, but Amati had a death grip on me and was shaking her head uncontrollably.

"It's okay she's my Grandma she's not going to hurt you, I'll be right next to you." I whispered. She slowly let go, but maintained a death grip on my hand. Tsunade immediealty started to check everything on her.

"Well thankfully your ribs healed, Now say 'ahh'" she said. Amati did so and Tsunade gave a light frown.

"So how do you feel Amati?" She asked. Amati opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Amati clutched her throat in fear and tried to say something once again, when no sound came out she began to cry.

"Why can't she talk!" Deidara yelled. Tsunade looked at Amati gravely.

"It was from all the screaming, she slightly damaged her vocal chords, but thankfully not to a great extent, but my only worry is if she will ever be able to talk." Tsunade said. Amati touched her neck frowning and little tears where falling down. A while later two young cops came in, the same ones that saved Amati.

"I'm glad your're doing okay sweetie and My name is Hikaru." One of the cops said. I wrapped a arm protectively around the Amati not liking how the man called her sweetie.

"Where just here to ask you a few questions okay?" The other man said.

"She can't speak, so just come back another time." Itachi halfed snarled. The two officers looked at him with a frown. "I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer we already waited two weeks and we need her statement. Besides I think you want those sick, twisted bastards to rot in jail as much as we want them too." The officer growled. I nodded and Tsunade came back with the white board and gave it to Amati.

"Amati are you sure your ready for this?" I asked. Her sweet milk chocolate eyes looked into my blue ones and nodded squeezing my hand tighter as if saying 'As long as your here' I nodded and she turned towards the officers.

"Amati how long has this been going on?" Hikaru asked. Amati held up all ten fingers. Sakura winced and Sasuke grabbed her tighter.

"Who were those men?" He asked. Amati started to scribbled furiously on the white board and showed it to me.

"She said that the fat one was her own father and the other guy the more lanky one was the person who paid her mother each time he raped her." I choked out.

"I can't take this." Deidara cried as he rushed out of the room crying. Itachi followed him by Konan and Sasori.

"Was this a daily routinue? The beating t-the um...r-rape." Hikaru asked. Amati nodded sadly and clutched my hand tighter.

"Why didn't you go to anyone?" He asked. Amati once again scribbled on the board and showed it to me.

"If you were beaten and raped everyday of your exsistence and they did even more tourture and unspeakable things to you when you tried to escape, would you keep trying to do it or would you just let them do it without having them use their toys?" I read. All three girls looked nauseated along with the officers.

"Okay I think that's all we need, don't worry those people will be locked up for the rest of their lives except your father who is already dead." Hikaru said, Amati's eyes went wide and her face went to one of relief.

"As for your living arrangements, do you have any aunts or uncles?" he asked. Amati shook her head.

"Anyways Amati's living arrangments will be cleared, Amati as from now on she will live with me." I said giving them a glare challenging me otherwise. The officers nodded.

"Well Amati I hope that you make a good recovery." Hikaru said. Amati nodded and gave a tiny smile. Tsunade pat her shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Amati lightly stiffened, but relaxed when she didn't feel anything else.

"I'll get your paperwork so you can go home and get her situated." Baa-chan said.

"Thanks Baa-chan." She nodded and turned around heading out of the room. Deidara came back in and tackled Amati in a hug and cried. Amati froze, but slowly put her arms around the crying Deidara and hugged him tight.

"I promise I will protect you." Deidara cried. Amati gave him a smile and hugged him tighter.

"Are you ready to come home with us?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes and furiously scribbled something down. I looked at it and gave a light chuckle.

"Yes Amati I'm serious you never have to worry about them ever again. You now live with us. I promise that I will never hurt you." I whispered as I put a hand on her cheek. Her eyes began to water and she burst into tears clutching me tightly and this time her heart wrenching wails weren't of fear, but of happiness. She was finally free.

* * *

**This hurt me...the truth is that one of my best friends went through this she is like my sister and I was with her the whole time. I hope you enjoyed this story please review it would mean a lot :)**


	6. Settiling In

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone waited as the blonde doctor went to retrieve the papers signed for Amati's release. The young girl still clung to Naruto crying and her shoulders shaking.

"Oh poor thing." Konan sighed as she looked at Amati.

"I'm just glad that we got there before something worse happened." The pink haired girl sighed. In that moment the blonde doctor came in with papers a duffle bag a small wooden box.

"I got the papers and the duffel bag and this small wooden box that you had." Tsunade said as she walked towards the group. Amati looked at her and Tsunade handed her the duffel bag and the box.

"You guys can take her home now, make sure that she gets enough rest and feed her well she is a bit malnutrition." Tsunade said. Everyone nodded as the Naruto looked at Amati.

"You ready to go home?" He asked with a smile. Amati's eyes misted a bit, but nonetheless she nodded.

**AMATI'S POV**

I was free. I had finally gotten out of that horrid place, the hell that took everything from me. Especially something I was meant to give to someone I love, but now I was with people who cared for me. I was in the limo which I thought was to flashy coming out of the hospital with Naruto and everyone else. My body ached and I slowly looked at my arm that showed violent bruises. Before I knew it the car stopped.

"We are here sir." Gamabunta said. Naruto nodded and everyone started to file out of the car. Naruto got out and once he did he picked me up bridal style and I immediately went red, I snuggled closer into his chest and he began to walk towards the house.

"Welcome home Amati.'' Everyone said with a smile. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and Deidara ran towards me yanking me out of Naruto's arms so he could carry me.

"Oh Amati you don't have to cry anymore, you will never have to go back to that place un!" He yelled as he clung onto me. I gave a light smile and nodded.

"Now, now Deidara you have to be gentle with her." Itachi said as he grabbed me out of Deidara's arms who pouted.

"I think it's time that we take Amati to her room." Konan said as she took me away from Itachi who gave a light frown. I shook my head at her and put a foot down signaling to her I wanted to try and walk. She gave a smile and nodded and let me down slowly. I stood up straight shakily and with a deep breath took a step, which failed miserably. I felt my lgs buckle beneath me, but before I could hit the floor I was caught by Naruto. My face flamed and I quickly turned away. I heard his throaty chuckle and he picked me up again.

"Let's just show you to your room and then we will work on walking." He said with a sly grin. I pouted and turned my head away nodding in the process. Konan, Temari, Sakura, and TenTen ran in front of us running towards a room and opening it wide.

"Ta-da!" All three of them yelled with there arms spread out wide with wide smiles on their faces. I gave a smile and once I Naruto carried me into the room it took my breath away. It was huge, there was a king sized bed right in the middle with a black headboard, and desk on the side that was white, and a dresser that was black. and a huge walk in closet. My jaw dropped at this beautiful room. This room was the size of my old house. I heard Naruto chuckle as he let me go.

"There is also your own bathroom." Naruto said. My eyes went wide and everyone laughed.

"Hey why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he caught a tear of mine that I hadn't noticed that was falling down. I scribbled something on the whiteboard and showed it to him _'Because I'm so happy and I don't know how I could ever repay you' _he read. He gave me a warm smile.

"This is your home now and don't you worry about it." He said.

"Amati-san you are going to go shopping with us tomorrow." Sakura and Konan said happily. I shook my head and wrote on the board._ I already have clothes there is no need you guys have to do that, you guys have done enough for me. _They read. Sakura and Konan laughed and shook there heads.

"No, those are not clothes they are rags and besides Naruto will pay for all of it." Sakura said. I shook my head furiously.

"Amati it's alright, besides I have enough money and everyone else will pitch in." Naruto said with a smile. _'Oh course you have enough money you freaking own Uzumaki Enterprises'._ I shook my head again and wrote on the board. _'You don't have to do that, you seriously done enough I've been in those clothes for a while it won't hurt to still wear them, so honestly please don't bother in buying me clothes' _

"We are buying you new clothes and that is final, end of discussion, plus do you want to hurt poor Deidara's heart, He's the one who decided it since he wants to give you a makeover." Itachi said with a smirk. I turned to look at Deidara who was giving me the puppy eyes. I sighed and slowly gave a nod.

"Yay!" Everyone yell. I gave a smile and Naruto put me down.

"Why don't you take a shower and then come on down to eat. There's already everything you need in there so you don't have to worry. I'll get you some shirts so you can sleep in them okay." Naruto said. I nodded and looked up into his blue eyes. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I saw that his face went a light shade of pink and he gave a nervous laugh. I went around the room and did the same to everyone, I felt so at peace and so free with them that it warmed me. _Thank you for everything, thank you so much _I wrote, they all smiled and one by one they walked out. Once everyone was out I walked over to the shower with a bit difficulty. Once I opened the door I almost fell back in shock. Even the freaking bathroom was huge! It had a goddamn Jacuzzi and a beautiful shower, and wide mirror, and two sinks. On the counter I found the many things that a girl should have. Everything was there pads, perfume, lotion, shampoo, conditioner, moose, gel, make up, razors, deodorant, towels, and a toothbrush. I gave a smile and started to take off my clothes.

I turned around to turn on the water to hot and I turned back around looking at my body in the wide mirror. My abdomen was one big bruise, it was a gnarly purple, blue, and green. I have a stabbed wound and a few cut. I shook my head forcing away the pictures in my mind and I walked in the shower. The moment the hot water hit my body I gave hiss at the sting. I slowly relaxed letting the water relax my tense muscles. I reached out and grabbed the coconut shampoo and scrubbed it furiously in my hair letting the soap suds run down my body. I washed out my hair loving that once I put the conditioner in it felt incredibly soft and not the usual nappy and tangle mess.

I got out and proceeded to dry myself, I opened the door and found a large folded shirt on the table along with undergarments that I had in my duffel bag. I went over and got the clothes running back to the bathroom...or in my case limping. I looked at the various lotions at picked one called 'Be Enchanted' I rubbed it all over loving the sweet fruity scent that it had. I quickly put on the shirt and knew that it was Naruto's for it said Good Stuff and it had a ramen bowl. I put the perfume on and got the brush and let it have a war with the tangles in my hair. I brushed it a good ten minutes before all the tangles were gone.

"Amati are you done?" Someone asked as they knocked on the door. I put moose quickly in my hair and walked over to the door. I opened it only to reveal a blushing Naruto as he looked me up and down. He quickly turned around and gave a light cough.

"Um...foods ready, you coming?" He asked. I gave a nod and walked out with him. I walked slowly down the hall and down the stairs. Once we were down I saw that once again the table was filled with food.

"Wow Amati I never knew your hair was that long!" Temari yelled. I blushed and nodded. My hair went past my butt all the way to my calves in dark brown curls.

"Damn nice legs un. "Deidara said with a wolf whistle. I blushed and turned around trying to lower the shirt that went only to my mid thighs. Naruto gave him a slap upside the head and a frown along with Itachi.

"Ow." He yelled. Naruto shook his head and once again he filled my plate with food. I had pizza, breadsticks, wings, and a large soda. I mouthed a thank you and he gave me a grin. I wrote quickly on the board and tapped him on the shoulder so he could read it.

"Ya none of us cook so we just eat cereal in the morning and take out for dinner." He said with a laugh, I nodded and started to gobble the food down. Everyone was eating every once in a while striking a conversation and giving light laughs.

"All right movie time!" Gaara yelled as he ran up towards his room retrieving some movies. Everyone nodded and got up from the table.

"C'mon Amati were going to watch some movies." Sasori said as he held a hand out towards me. I grabbed a hold of it surprised how warm and inviting it felt. The made there way to the theatre room that had a gigantic T.V. They all settled down and I sat at the edge of the couch with Naruto next to me and Sasori next to Naruto. Gaara came down with a stack of movies.

"Today it will be The Avengers." Gaara said happily as he put on his Thor helmet and had his hammer. I smiled since I've always wanted to see that movie and I am a fan of Marvel. Once the credits started I looked around and saw that everyone was with their partners. Itachi and Deidara were sharing a love seat, while Sakura had her head on Sasuke's shoulder and he had a arm wrapped around her. Temari had her head in Shikamaru's lap with her feet hanging over the couch. Konan and Pein were sitting on the floor holding hands. To me it was all sweet and I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Okay everyone shush the best movie in the whole world is about to start!" Gaara yelled. Everyone gave a chuckle. Once the movie started I was entranced seeing all the bright colors and all the actors, after all this was my first time that I have ever seen a movie. The moment when Thor came up Gaara threw his hammer in the air and pushed a button so it glowed a blue light and made thunder noises.

"Gaara put that down!" Temari hissed. Naruto laughed out loud and I could feel the rumble in his chest. I gave a smile wanting to laugh, but if I did I would just look like a idiot who has her mouth open with no noise coming out. I rubbed my throat frowning that I couldn't talk. As the movie went on I felt my eye lids closing. I didn't notice, but I snuggled closer into Naruto's chest and with the rise and fall of his chest I fell asleep. I felt myself being lifted and my eyelids flew open in alarm.

"It's okay shhhh, just go to sleep." Naruto purred. I was in his arms and he walked up the steps, he opened the door and laid me on the bed pulling the covers over my body. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

_"Good night Amati, sweet dreams." He whispered. My eyes closed just as he walked out of the room._

_"Oh so good Amati." He moaned. I struggled against the ropes that tied my hands and my legs to the bed._

_"Stop fucking moving bitch!" He yelled as he socked me in the stomach. He held out a knife and made a cut on my stomach. He leaned down and sucked on one of my nipples. I thrashed and ended up kneeing him in the balls. He grunted and slapped me twice in the face. He untied my hands and grabbed my hair pulling it harshly._

_"Now suck me off you whore." He growled. He grabbed my head leading it to his already leaking cock. I pushed against his head not wanting to go near it. With a growl he pushed my head down with both hands and slammed my mouth against it. My mouth engulfed the foul tasting thing as he shoved it in and out deep throating me and making me gag. I felt tears roll out of my eyes. I heard him moan and in that moment he shot his foul tasting seed into my mouth. I tried to throw it up, but he shut my jaw tight._

_"Swallow it." He snarled. I gulped the nasty tasting stuff down and gagged. He put on his clothes and threw a wad of cash and walked out. I struggled against the ropes when the door opened._

_"Hello my little puppet'' A voice purred. My eyes opened in fear and he walked over unbuckling his pants and letting them down. He walked over and went on the bed, he slowly let a finger go up and down my thigh._

_''Let's have fun my little puppet'' He purred. In that instant he impaled me without a sight of hesitation._

"Noooooooooo." I yelled as I snapped upright on the bed covered in a cold sweat.

**NARUTO**

"Noooooooooo!" I heard someone yell. I bolted upright and ran out of the room. I saw everyone out and I ran over towards Amati's room. A storm was brewing outside making the house flash every few seconds.

''Amati?'' I said softly there was a sob and in a flash of lightning I saw Amati cowered in the corner rocking back and forth hugging herself. I walked over and knelt by her.

"Amati" I said again. I put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped.

"LET ME GO, DON'T TOUCH ME, GET OFF!" She yelled crazily, she thrashed against me.

''Amati it's okay it's me!" I yelled as I gripped her to my chest. She slowly relaxed and clutched me tighter.

''He was here, he was doing those awful things to me." She cried. I rubbed her back soothingly clutching her tight.

"It's okay no one is going to hurt you." I soothed as I gently rocked her back and forth. I turned my head and looked at the others. I nodded and they turned around heading back to their rooms. Amati was now hiccupping and still had tears falling down. I got up and carried her to the bed, I laid her down gently, but she had a firm grip on my wrist.

"Please...Please don't leave me Naruto...Please." She cried I looked down and saw her terror filled eyes.

"I'll be right here." I said as I got in the bed with her. She curled herself into a ball and pressed herself closer to me.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered. I hugged her closer and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll never leave your side." I whispered


	7. Shopping and Deidara

**NARUTO**

I slowly opened my eyes and finally recalled that I was in Amati's room. I looked down and went red. Amati had her head on my bare chest with her long hair laying around wildly as if it were waves. One of her legs was interwined with mine will the other went over my legs. Her shirt had ridden up to the point were I could see her black panties and her smooth tan legs. I gave a small smile and inhaled her coconut smelling hair and the sweet smell of her skin. There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing a smirking Sasuke and a red faced Sakura.

"Help me." I said quietly. Sakura walked over, immedieately pulling down Amati's shirt and slowly started to untangle Amati from around me. Amati clutched closer to me not letting me go and murmured my name.

"I think we should wake her up." Sasuke said. I nodded and slowly began to shake her.

"Amati...Amati sweetie wake up." I whispered as she slowly began to stir. She cracked open her eyes and began to rub them like a child. She had a frown on her face, but once she saw the position we were in, she scrambled backwards falling off the bed in the process.

"Amati are you alright?!" I yelled as I crawled over. She had a hand on her butt rubbing it with her face twisted in pain. She looked up at me and blushed nodding. I got off the bed and she turned away.

"Dobe put some clothes on." Sasuke growled as he covered Sakura's eyes who went a bright red, while Sakura covered Amati's eyes.

"Are you kidding me I'm just in my boxers, besides Sakura is probably used to seeing YOU naked!" I yelled.

"Yes, she is, but she is only allowed to see me naked." He growled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she slapped him over the head angrily. She grabbed a red faced Amati and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"You guy's better be gone when we get out!" She yelled. I shook my head and walked out with Sasuke who slapped me upside the head.

"TEME!" I yelled as I rubbed my head, he merely gave a grin and walked down the stairs as I walked into the room.

* * *

I parked the car and we all filed out into the bright colorful day that was blowing a light breeze. Amati looked around in amazement at everything as if it were the first time that she had ever gone out.

"Amati are you ready to go to the mall un!" Deidara yelled excitedly. Amati nodded eagerly and wrote something one the board.

"This is the first time that you've ever come to a mall?!" Deidara yelled. Amati nodded slowly.

"Have you ever been to the movies, restaurant, amusment park...anything!" Konan yelled hysterically. Once again Amati shook her head no.

"Well then this is going to be a experience you are never going to forget." Itachi said with a warm smile. Amati gave him a small smile back and we all started to walk. I grabbed a hold of Amati's hand and she looked up at me with her milk chocolate eyes wide. I shrugged and she blushed and turned her head away, but didn't pull away. Once we started walking Amati looked around in amazement.

"C'mon Amati un!" Deidara yelled excitedly as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a Macy's store, she nearly stumbled, but regained her footing and ran with Deidara along with all the other girls.

"We have to make this the best for her." Sasori said with a smile as he watched a running Amati. I nodded with a smile and we walked towards the store. Once we walked towards the teen section we saw all the girls flying everywhere along with Deidara and a stunned Amati standing in the middle with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Oh this is totally going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh._ Yep, this is definitely going to be troublesome_

**AMATI'S POV**

With my eyes wide I saw as Sakura, Deidara, Temari, and TenTen were running around the store wildly looking for clothes. Before they dispersed I wrote on the board I was a size six in jeans and a medium in shirts and with just that little information the zoomed around the store crazily, every once in a while coming towards me throwing the clothes in my waiting arms. Naruto and the others walked in and gave a light laugh at the sight.

"Oh this is totally going to be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he watched a smiling Temari throw a shirt in the pile of clothes before zooming off again. Once my pile was the size of Mount Everest the girls stopped each getting a little pile in their hands.

"Guys, Amati doesn't need those the only type of shirts she needs are these ones." Gaara said with a smirk as he held up about 12 different shirts on Marvel and Dc. (**AN: Yes, I am a total fan of Marvel and DC. I was practically a fan even when I was in my mother's womb thanks to my brother, and I always played with action figures rather than Barbies) **I nodded my head eagerly as he held out the shirts.

"See I know what she needs." Gaara said with a smirk as he gave me the T-shirts. I looked through them, and took out the one of Cyclops and gave it to Gaara with a frown as I shook my head.

"Don't like him." Gaara said with a smile. I nodded and he took the shirt away. **(AN: Sorry for you Cyclops fans, but I can't stand that dude, he's all about Jean Grey here and Jean Grey there and when Jean dies, but then comes back as Phoenix he was all moping that he wanted to die, and I'm like well die already you're not much use anyway! Sorry, but I just don't like him as a Marvel character no offense) **There girl ushered me towards the changing room and I started to change. By the end I got 15 pairs of jeans, 12 graphic tees, 3 skirts, 2 dresses, and 15 shirts, 11 shorts, and 5 capris. When we came to the crash register the lady was scanning the items and the total came out to 700$. My eyes bulged out of my sockets and I quickly wrote on the board and tapped on Naruto's shoulder. His eyes scanned it and he gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"It's fine Amati, besides today you can get whatever you want so don't worry about it." He said with a smile. He took out a gold credit card and swiped it.

"You really shouldn't have said that Naruto." Deidara said with a grin as he dragged me out of the store. We came to a shoe store and I wrote that I was a size 7. They nodded and they told me to sit while they looked for the shoes. I turned around to see the boys carrying the boxes and I gave a bright smile.

"Oh Amati try these on you will look so hot un!" Deidara yelled as he came back with black eight inch stilettoes.

_Are you crazy are you trying to kill me!_ I wrote on the board. Deidara gave a chuckle and ordered me to put on the heels. I just shook my head, but put them on anyways. I stood up shakily and gave a little walk although it was more of a focus not to fall. I turned around and saw a red faced Naruto who just looked at me up and down. I walked back and forth getting the hang of it.

"We are getting these and two pairs of black converse and two pairs of boots." Temari told Itachi. He nodded and got up to pay for them. I stared wide eyed as he swiped the card as if it meant nothing. I walked over to him in my regular shoes and gave him a hug. 'Thank you' I mouthed. He gave a warm smile and gave me a kiss on the forehead which caused me to blush.

"Time for the lingerie!" TenTen yelled.

"Yes, we should fucking go!" Hidan yelled.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why not." He whined.

"Because you are a male and you are not going to look at the type on bra's or undies that we are going to buy Amati, not to mention that you jump at anything that has boobs." Sakura snapped.

"But Deidara is going." He yelled.

"That's because Deidara is gay, and we sure as hell now you aren't" Temari growled.

"Now go!" Sakura yelled pushing all the males out towards the exit.

"Wait for us outside and once we come out you will see a whole different Amati un!" Deidara yelled and once again the pulled me away, but I couldn't help let a wide smile go across my face.

* * *

At the end, we were all walking towards the exit and I hid behind Deidara scared of all the looks I was getting and the wolf whisteles.

"On C'mon Amati show yourself you look hot, man if I wasn't gay I would take you in a heartbeat un!" Deidara yelled as I blushed. Once we were outside I spotted all they guys.

"Oh great what's that bitch doing here." Konan snarled. I turned in her line of direction and my heart sunk. Naruto was there laughing with a tall red head girl with pale skin. I heard his booming laughter and she swept down and he kissed her passionately. I looked away forcing the tears away. I knew that I shouldn't have fallen for him, but it was too hard...too hard.

"Amati." Sakura said softly. I turned to look at her and she gave me a light smile, I quickly rubbed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath and held my head high.

"That's my girl." Konan said with a smile.

"Don't worry no one likes her, not even his grandma likes her. She's just some whore after his money." Temari snarled.

"Now why don't you show them the new you." Deidara said with wink.

"Presenting the new and not to metion sexy Amati!" Deidara yelled. In that moment everyone turned around and my eyes locked with Naruto's.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"That's what makes me love you." Hotaru said with a smile. I gave a laugh and she swept down to kiss me, but I couldn't help feel that this was somehow wrong.

"Presenting the new and not to mention sexy Amati!" I heard Deidara yell. I turned my head around and gasped and nearly had a nosebleed at the sight. Amati was definetly looking sexy in a cute way. She had light blue ripped jeans that hugged her all in the right spots that her butt looked nice and perky. She had the black converse on with a tight black shirt that showed she was well off in the top department with a short jean jacket that they most likely bought at the last minute. She cut her hair so it went above her butt almost mid-back and it fell in black curls. She had on shiny lip gloss and little owl shaped earrings.

"Damn you look good Amati!" Gaara yelled. Amati blushed a bright red and gave a smile. Some other guys were giving her looks that made my blood boil. The girls lead her towards the other group and I couldn't help see the way she swayed her hips.

"C'mon." I said as I dragged Hotaru over.

"Sakura, TenTen, Konan, Temari, Deidara." Hotaru said with a smirk.

"Hn." They all replied.

"You look great Amati. "I said with a smile. She gave me a smile and blushed that beautiful red. _It's all thanks to you...I don't know how I could ever repay you. _She wrote, I gave her a smile.

"Amati this is Hotaru my girlfriend, Hotaru this is Amati." I said

"Oh right the charity case. " Hotaru said with a sneer.

"Hotaru! "I yelled shocked she would say that

"You better take that back you bitch!" Konan and Temari yelled as they went in front of Amati. I looked at Amati and her eyes watered. She looked away and ran off.

"Amati!" Sasori yelled as he ran after her.

"You bitch!" Deidara yelled as he raised his hand

"Dei-kun." Itachi said as he grabbed a hold of his hand. "She's not worth it." He said coldly and with one look they all walked away.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled at her.

"I don't understand why the hell you are yelling at me!" She snapped. I rubbed my head and sighed.

"Just go home we will talk later." I said and I turned around walked towards were everyone was. Sasori was holding Amati and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. I didn't like the way he did that and I walked over. Sasori turned around.

"Amati." I said. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Amati I'm so sorry that she said that." I whispered. She shook her head. _It's okay...really _she wrote. She gave me a smile and walked with Sakura who had a hand wrapped around her.

"You really should tell your girlfriend to apologize or I will beat it out of her." Temari snarled. I looked back at Amati and felt my heart swell when she turned to give me a smile. _Just what the hell is wrong with me _

**AMATI'S POV**

I was up in my room putting my clothes away while everyone else had gone to get some food and all that was left was me and Deidara. I hung up the clothes and folded my shirts when there was a knock on the door. I turned around to see Deidara.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded with a smile and he walked over and sat on my bed watching me put away the clothes.

"So how are you feeling with what happened today?" He asked.

_It's fine I've been let down my whole life so a little insult didn't hurt_

''Still she shouldn't have said that.'' He said softly. I looked at him and gave a light smile.

''Amati I would like to talk to you.'' he said. I looked at him and he patted the bed next to him.

''Amati I want you to know that if you ever need to vent about your abuse...I am here after all I do know what it feels like.'' He whispered. I looked at him with shocked eyes.

''I know you might be saying that I don't know, but I want to tell you something.'' He said as he grabbed my hands

''Before I met Itachi I had this other boyfriend his name was Tobi. We met about two years ago. I thought that he was a good guy, he sure as hell showed me it, but after a few months he showed his true colors. At first it was just shout and words, but later he started to hit me and forced me to have sex.'' he said I looked at him and he started to cry. I looked at him with sad eyes and wiped his tears as I felt my own tears fall down.

''Then he would tie to a bed and leave me there to starve, it went on for months and I was scared until Itachi came, He saved my life and brought me away." He cried, tears were falling freely from the noth of us.

"I know how you feel like, like no one is ever going to save you, that you are tied to that person that you will always suffer. I felt like I could never breath, that my life was over, but when Itachi found me he was my night in shinning armor he healed me. And when we found you that day, my heart clenched tightly in my stomach and I felt your pain that it was unbearable for me. " he cried. I threw my arms around Deidara crying as he held onto me. I then knew that I wasn't the only person to feel like this. Deidara kept this bottled all inside him, he knew how I felt. He knew how much I was hurting and seeing him like this made me hurt deep in my heart.

* * *

**I would like it very much if you guys gave me some ideas on the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review :)**


	8. Returning

NORMAL POV

"Hey you guys come look at this." Sakura said. Everyone walked in the room and sighed and felt there heart break a bit. Amati and Deidara were curled up together on the bed having a death grip on each other. The were asleep, but they could see tear streaks on their faces.

"You jealous Itachi?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Itachi merely looked at his lover curled around the girl and gave a light smile. Sometimes when he would look at him he could sometimes see the hurt that was still their in his beautiful blonde's eyes.

Everyday Itachi still remembers when he first saw the blonde. He had gone to a house with his friend Kisame, who was friends with the man who owned the house, a man named Tobi. Itachi had noticed that Tobi would always open a door with a key and quickly shut it behind him, after a few suspicions and when Tobi left with Kisame to get groceries Itachi stayed he took that chance to see what was behind that door. Once he did he saw with a clutch in his heart a knocked out blonde naked tied to the bed. He slowly walked towards him and laid his hand on his bloody cheek. Pale blue eyes snapped open and the boy began to thrash screaming through the gag. It had taken a while for him to calm the blond down and he promised him that he would get him out of there. That same day true to his word Itachi saved the blonde, it broke his heart to see a beauty like Deidara to be treated like that. Now even after a while his beloved Deidara is now his lover, and he knew how he felt when he saw Amati on the floor naked with a pool of blood surrounding her.

"I think we should leave them to sleep." He said. Everyone nodded and walked out the door leaving the two asleep hoping that the didn't disturbed them.

AMATI'S POV

I slowly opened my puffed up eyes and found myself curled against Deidara's chest and felt his arm holding me close as if wanting to protect me. My mind was racing with the information that Deidara had told me. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were open. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead and gave me a goofy grin.

"Ready to go downstairs?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and he we got off the bed walking hand in hand downstairs.

"Tachi!" Deidara yelled as he ran over and gave Itachi a passionate kiss. I couldn't help but smile at Deidara's courage and strength in allowing himself to love someone.

"Amati now that you live here I think it's time for you to see the whole house." Gaara said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the house.

"Back here is out yard/garden/pool." He said. My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw the huge yard before me when out of the blue a orange thing came out of nowhere and jumped me, I fell back hitting my butt in the process. I then felt something slimy going up and down my cheek.

"Kyuubi!" I heard Naruto yell. I cracked a eye open and saw that a fox was on top of me. A goddamn fox! Naruto knelt down and grabbed a hold of it.

"Sorry Amati, Kyuubi doesn't usually do that only to people he actually likes." Naruto said as he rubbed the large fox behind the ears. Sasuke held out his hand and I took a hold of it and shakily got up. I turned to the fox and slowly reached my hand out towards him and gave it a light pat. The moment I did Kyuubi sprang out of Naruto's arms and into mine licking my face hurriedly. I smiled as he gave a light nip on my ear.

"Okay that's enough Kyuubi." Naruto said with a frown.

"Oh is somebody jealous?" Sasuke purred with a smirk. Naruto blushed a light red and growled at him while Sasuke gave a light chuckle. I slowly bent down to touch the pool and it was absolutely warm.

"Naruto sir, Lady Hotaru is waiting for you outside." Gamabunta said. Everyone groaned and Kyuubi gave a growl. Naruto sighed and let Kyuubi down.

"Very well tell her I will be there in a minute." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hey Sakura, Temari, TenTen, Konan, Deidara would you like to come with me to get some food for tonight's dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah the only reason why you asked so we don't tear the bitch." Konan growled.

"Konan!" Naruto growled.

"Sorry Naruto." She said, she looked at me and gave me a wink and I smiled.

"What about you Amati would you like to come?" Sakura asked with a smiled. I shook my head

_I still have to put all the clothes away that you guys bought me since I took a little nap _I wrote, they nodded and left, I walked in with Naruto and Kyuubi who was right on my tail into the house. I turned to look in the living room and saw Hotaru there waiting, once she locked eyes on me she gave me a murderous glare, I turned around and quickly went up the stairs with Kyuubi following me. I entered my room and sat on my bed. Kyuubi looked up at me with his head cocked to the side. I pat my bed and he barked and jumped on it curling around so he could sit in my lap. From below I could hear arguing voices that were escalating. I got up and started to put the clothes away, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in the air and tensed up.

"Hey, Hey it's okay." I heard a voice say. I turned around to look at a apologetic Gaara. I gave a blush and looked down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you at all, I just came to tell you that the food is ready so you can come on down." He said with a smile. I nodded and he turned to go back down. I looked at Kyuubi who just gave a light lick to my hand and I smiled. I got up and made my way downstairs and saw that everyone was seated.

"About time you join us Amati-san." Itachi said with a grin. I gave a light smile and I sat between Sasuke and Deidara, I looked over and saw that Hotaru was there glowering at me, she gave me a sickly smile as I watched her hand go up and down Naruto's chest and with each stoke she went lower. I averted my gaze and gave Sasori a smile when he gave me a smile. I heard a gasp and turned to see that Kyuubi had gotten on top of Hotaru and was growling.

"Ugh get off you dang filthy animal!" She screeched as she roughly pushed Kyuubi off who landed with a loud thump and yelp.

"Hotaru!" Naruto yelled angrily, I got out of my chair and ran over to Kyuubi just as he did. I knelt down and gave a soft pat to Kyuubi who licked my hand.

"He's okay that the good thing." Naruto said with a sigh, he turned to Hotaru angrily and stood up.

"Hotaru come with me in the kitchen." He growled. Hotaru gave me one last glare and stiffly got up following Naruto in the kitchen.

"WHAT!" I heard a loud scream. I looked up to hear a clatter of dishes going all over the place in there, and in that moment a furious Hotaru came storming out. I got up to get out of her way.

"This is all your fault you bitch!" She screamed as she slapped me full force in the face scratching me in the process. I stumbled into the chair surprised as I clutched my injured cheek. She raised her hand again and I flinched. Naruto grabbed a hold of her hand before it striked down. I looked up only to be surprised at the killer intent that seemed to come off of everyone.

"Don't you lay a fucking filthy hand on her." Naruto snarled. Hotaru pushed him back and slapped him in the face. My eyes widened in shock as she back handed him.

"I can't believe you are leaving me for this piece of shit, this no good of a slut! I always knew you were stupid, but I never knew you were this stupid!" She yelled. My anger got the best of me and before I knew it my own hand was raised and as if in slow motion it came across Hotaru's pale cheek.

"Shut. Up." I growled. She looked up at me surprised just as I was. My voice was back and in good timing!

"You better shut the hell up or that fucking table is going to have your face imprinted on it." I snarled. I felt myself shaking with a rage that was foreign to me. How dare this fucking Barbie doll insults Naruto! Her eyes widened in shock and her lower lip trembled.

"I might be a charity case, but I will not and I repeat WILL NOT have you insult Naruto, or so help me I will make you see hell!" I screamed. Her eyes hardened into anger and she raised her hand again, but before she could do anything, Sakura grabbed her by the hair harshly and pulled. Hotaru cried out as she tried to claw at her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" She roared as she threw her outside shutting the door quickly. I fell into a chair exhausted from my little rant when all of a sudden I was attacked by a blonde blur and felt something cool on my lips.

"You got your voice back un!" Deidara yelled, and in that moment I noticed that it was Deidara's lips on mine.

"DEIDARA!" Everyone yelled. He turned around with a innocent look in his eyes.

"Oh you are so going to get punished!" Itachi said with a stern expression. Deidara's eyes widened and he hid behind me and I giggled.

"It's so great to hear your voice." Sasuke said with a light smile as he put a arm around Sakura, I gave a light smile and felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Who would have thought your voice came back only to insult that bitch." Konan said with a smile. I laughed and they all joined me and I got up.

"Where are you going?" TenTen asked.

"Upstairs I think I need to rest."

"Hold it right there. " Temari said with a grin as she pulled a blindfold over me.

"Hey what's going on!" I yelled. I heard a few giggles and the sound of the kitchen door opening.

"Okay I'm going to take the blindfold off, but you have to keep your eyes closed." Sakura said. I nodded and I felt the cloth being taken off.

"Okay open them." Once I did they all yelled 'Surprise' Before me stood a giant Marvel cake with a few presents on the side.

"Baa-chan called me telling me that today was your birthday, so we figured that you should celebrate it in your new house with your new family." Naruto said with a giant grin.

"Of course Gaara had to pick a Marvel one." Temari said with a laugh.

"Hey, don't hate on the Marvel. "Gaara said defensively.

"I didn't even know, to be honest I forgot when my birthday was, I never really had one." I whispered. In that instant tears began to fall uncontrollably.

"Hey don't cry un." Deidara said.

"I-I'm s-sorry...I j-just f-feel s-s happy and I d-don't know h-how I could ever r-repay you guys." I chocked out as I rubbed my eye wanting the tears to stop. Naruto came over and gave me a hug clutching me tight. Then everyone came and gave me a hug.

"The only way you will repay us is if you become part of our family, and possible Naruto's girlfriend un!" Deidara said. I blushed a bright red along with Naruto.

"DEIDARA!" Naruto yelled. Deidara gave me a quick peck on the cheek and made a run for it, Naruto right on his tail throwing curse word after curse word. I laughed out loud along with everyone else.

"C'mon let's sing you Happy Birthday." Temari said with a smile. Once they all did they cut me a hug piece of chocolate cake. I took a bite of it enjoying the taste.

"Time for presents!" Sakura squealed. Everyone nodded and gave me a them.

_Sakura and Sasuke: Perfumes and Lotions_

_Temari and Shikamaru: A black and white watch with a few pairs of earrings._

_TenTen: Taser and a black pocketknife_

_ Hidan: 2 shirts and a full pajama set._

_Gaara: 3 Marvel shirts and a brown teddy bear._

_Kankurou: A puppet that look exactly like me_

_Konan and Pain: A large flower accessory and a coupon for body piercing._

_Kiba: A giant doggie plush._

_Nagato: A pair of black Nike's_

_Deidara and Itachi: An IPod with all the latest songs and three pairs of sexy lingerie._

_Naruto: A IHome and a new phone._

I smiled at all the presents, although with the lingerie I quickly stuffed it into the bag blushing like crazily. Itachi said that Deidara insisted on buying it. I laughed when I saw the taser and pocketknife.

"If only I had this soon." I said with a forced laugh.

"Why didn't you guys fucking take me to buy the lingerie!" Hidan whined. I gave a light laugh.

"Thank you each and everyone one of you. This really has been the happiest day of my existence, thank you very much." I said with a large smile. Once everything was picked up we all made our way to our bedroom.

"Good night. "

"Good night!" They all yelled back. I walked into the room and set all my gifts on the ground. I got a change of clothes and brushed my teeth and quickly changed. I walked out of the bathroom when the door knocked.

"Come in." I said. Naruto walked in along with Kyuubi.

"I think Kyuu wants to sleep with you tonight." Naruto said as Kyuubi jumped on my bed curling up.

"That's fine. "I said with a laugh. I turned around to only be engulfed with a pair of strong arms. I closed my eyes inhaling Naruto's sweet yet musky scent.

"It's so good to hear your voice. I was afraid I would never hear it again." He whispered. I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my ear. He pulled back looking at me with those wondrous blue eyes that I adored. He slowly licked his lips and he bent down. My eyes closed as his warm, plump lips touched my cool ones. My body felt as if it were on fire. He clutched me tighter bringing me closer to me as he kissed me. He slowly pulled back and looked at me.

"Happy birthday Amati." He whispered. I blushed as he slowly put a hand on my cheek. He bent down and gave me one last peck on my lips.

"Good night." He whispered as he walked out the door. I stood in my room stunned as I lifted a hand to my still burning lips. I slowly got in my bed hugging my teddy bear and doggie with Kyuubi right next to me.

_It's final. I fell deeply and madly in love with Naruto _


	9. Chapter 9

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY YOU GUYS, I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CHAPTER, BUT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL RECENTLY AND I BARELY GOT DISCHARGED. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY UPSET, AND THINKING THAT I'M NOT COUNTINUING THE STORY, BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE. I AM STILL COUNTINUING IT AND ONCE I FEEL BETTER I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE A WONDERFUL CHAPTER. JUST PLEASE IF YOU WILL BEAR WITH ME I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I'M REALLY SORRY AND ONCE AGAIN ONCE I'M UP AND RUNNING AGAIN I WILL WRITE CHAPTER FOR MY STORIES. I'M REALLY SORRY, AND THANK YOU! :)

LONG LIVE SASUNARU!


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUY'S I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, IT'S JUST THAT I'VE BEEN IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND I HAD TO GET ANOTHER SURGERY WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE NOW THE PAIN IS EVEN WORSE, THEN I HAVE A LOT OF WORK BACKED UP FOR MY SCHOOL AND I'M TERRIBLY BEHIND WHICH SUCKS WHEN YOU HAVE ALL AP AND HONORS CLASSES, BUT I'VE BEEN BEDRIDDEN THE PAST FEW WEEKS AND I JUST WANTED A BREAK FROM EVERYTHING AND DECIDED TO WRITE. I'M REALLY SORRY AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AGAIN BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE SINCE I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO, BUT WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER OF THAT'S MY NARUKO :)**

* * *

AMATI'S POV

I woke up extra early already knowing what to do to repay them for helping me, although i knew it wasn't much it was worth a try. I quickly changed and I slowly crept down the stairs to be quite as possible. I walked outside going into the chilly air.

"Are you planning to go somewhere Miss Amati?" Gamabunta asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could take me to the store if it's not to much trouble?" I asked with a light smile.

"Of Course not Miss Amati." He said with a smile and i got in the car.

NORMAL POV

Once everyone woke up they heard the sound of stuff in the kitchen and such a heart warming and mouth watering smell. Everyone brushed there teeth and they all went downstairs to investigate.

"You didn't get a cook did you Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No, i didn't." Naruto said and they all made there way into the dinning room and everyone's eyes popped out of there sockets. The dinning room table was full with homemade food. Chocolate Chip Pancakes, sausages, bacon, hash-browns, eggs, biscuits and gravy, sliced tomatoes, waffles. smoothies, omelets, regular pancakes.

"Oh my god, this looks amazing." Sakura whispered, and in that moment Amati came out humming to herself with her IPod on and a little apron. She set down a tray of parfaits on the table. She looked up and her eyes went wide and she had a blush on her face.

"Amati did you make all of this?" Gaara asked as he eyed the food.

"I know it's not much, but since you guys said that you always ate out, i thought you guys would be tired of it already. So since I know how to cook I thought it wouldn't hurt to cook, besides it's the least i can do after everything you guys have done for me." She said as she fiddled with her fingers.

" I mean I made some stuff you guys like, I asked Gamabunta what you guys like and if you guys were allergic to anything, but thankfully you guys weren't. I mean there's parfaits, oh and even a few tomato omelets and there is three different types of pancakes a-"

"Amati." Naruto said. Amati looked up at him and closed her mouth.

"This is more than enough, you don't have to day anything and you don't have to repay us with anything." Naruto said.

"Well this is the least I can do so, please dig in." She said and without a single second to spare everyone began to pile up there plates with food.

"Good this is delicious." Deidara moaned as he stuffed his mouth with Choclate Chip pancakes.

"Amazing, sure as hell beats cereal every morning." Sasuke said as he dug into his third tomato omelette.

"Amati are you not going to eat." Naruto yelled since she was in the kitchen. The door flew open and Amati had a plate of cookies and a plate of food in her other hand.

"Yeah I was just waiting for the cookies, I'm just going to give Gamabunta his plate he only had a cup of coffee this morning and I pretty sure he is still hungry, so I'm just gonna give him his plate and I will come back and eat." She said with a smile. Everyone watched as there dear friend walked outside to give their driver his food. Once she came back Naruto couldn't help but stare at how good she looked in a apron and his face inflamed more when he remembered the heated kiss he gave her right before they went to bed.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Amati asked with her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine." Naruto reassured.

"Are you sure, your face is a bit red." Amati said as she touched his forehead, the moment she did Naruto's face inflamed even more.

"Oh is our little Naru-chan thinking dirty thoughts of our Amati-chan." Deidara said with a smirk. Naruto's face inflamed while Amati stiffened and started to shake.

"You idiot!" Itachi roared as he smacked his lover upside the head.

"What did I s-" He started, but he started to pale when he rethought the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh God Amati I'm so sorry!" Deidara wailed as he bolted out of his seat as he tackled Amati in a hug, tears already streaming down his face.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid, please forgive me!" Deidara pleaded as he hugged Amati. Amati looked down on her beloved blonde friend.

"It's okay Dei-chan I knew you meant it as a joke, it's my fault for overreacting, but it's fine really." Amati said with a light chuckle as she gave Deidara a kiss on the forehead. Deidara looked up and gave her a smile. Deidara let go and went back to his seat.

"So how is everything." Amati asked with a light smile.

"Amazing."

"Great!"

"Fucking delicious!"

"I'm gonna get another tomato omelet."

"Stupendous!"

Everyone said as they piled their plate once again. Amati sat down and started to grab a plate filling it with a little bit of food.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Naruto asked as he saw her plate.

"Ya, well when you cook your appetite tends to go away." She said with a light laugh.

"How did you learn to cook?" Kiba asked with his mouth full of pancakes and bacon

"W-Well believe it or not before all of the abuse happened they actually cared for me and my mother taught me how to cook, but even when the abuse was happening they made me cook only for two people." Amati answered as she took a bite of pancake. Everyone stayed quite wondering how parents could be so cruel to someone much less their own daughter.

"So I came up with a way to pay you guys for all you've done. I will cook and clean for you guys to repay everything you guys have done for me." Amati said with a smile.

"Amati, you don't have to do that, besides we already have a maid, you don't have to repay us anything." Sasuke said.

"I know bu-"

"Amati, you don't have to do anything." Naruto said firmly.

"Okay what about just cooking, I mean I'm sure you guys are tired of take out and cereal so from now on you guys have someone to cook for you." Amati said with a smile.

"I actually don't disagree." Everyone said.

"Then it's settle from now on I will cook for your guys. "She said with a smile. Everyone smiled in return loving the smile that there friend that went through so much hell, is still able to smile.

"Crap we should get ready or we'll be late for school un!" Deidara said as he stuffed his mouth with a little bit more food. Everyone watched as Amati lowered her head fidgeting with her fingers.

"Amati if you don't want to go to school we won't force you." Gaara said as he pat her hand reassuring her. Amati looked up with her eyes wide.

"I-I have to go I missed two weeks of classes already, b-besides I-I don't really like being alone." She said softly.

"Well then don't worry because we won't let anyone touch you at all." Sakura said with a smile. Amati looked up at her and gave her a shy smile.

"Ah! I need to wash the dishes!" Amati yelled.

"Don't worry the maid will clean it all up." Itachi said.

"Well then I'm going to get dressed really quick." Amati said. Everyone watched as she bolted upstairs to quickly change.

"Everyone we need to watch her and make sure that no one hurts her."

AMATI'S POV

I ran up the steps to change my clothes. I put on some ripped blue jeans with a black tank top and a short white jean jacket. I quickly brushed my hair and let my bangs fall over my eyes. I put in the earrings that they gave me for my birthday and grabbed my stuff and bolted down the stairs, almost falling in the process.

"Watch it there." Naruto said with a laugh as he slowly picked me up. I gave a light blush and nodded.

"Alright let's get going." Deidara said as he grabbed a hold of my hand dragging me towards the car door. We all filed in an instant chatter filled the car. Before I knew it we were already at school. I felt a warm hand grab mine and my eyes widened in shock as I saw who it was.

"Don't worry I will be with you every step of the way." Naruto said as he looked at me. I gave a blush and quickly looked away trying to avoid contact.

"About time." I heard someone muttered. I took a deep breath and I walked into the hallway with Naruto's hand in mine. The moment I entered the hallway whispers echoed throughout the room. I slowly let go of Naruto's hand and gave him a smile.

"I can't always lean on you, I have to do this for myself." I said in a whisper. Naruto gave me a bright smile and with my head held up high I walked to my first period. From the corner of my eyes I noticed people watching me with calculating eyes. A few wolf whistles rang out and I heard someone give a growl. I turned to see it was Naruto

I can't believe that's Amati

She looks hot

"I heard that she slept with the people she lives with just to get dressed like this." I heard a scuffle and I turned around to see that all the girls had pinned the one who had insulted me against the locker.

"We ever hear you talking like that about Amati again, I will fucking murder you." Sakura snarled. The girl looked back in her in fear and gave a light nod. I gave light smile loving that people who actually cared for me had my back.

"Amati shall we get to class." Itachi said as he held out his arm. I gave a light blush and slowly linked my arm around his. Everyone stared as I walked arm in arm with Itachi to class. Itachi turned to me and gave me a warm smile which I returned happily.

"Nice for your to join us Amati." Kakashi said with a smile.

"It's good to be back." I said with a light smile.

"Well I have all the work that you missed for the past two weeks and you have two test you have to make up." He said. I gave a light nod and turned around walking towards my seat.

"Tell me Amati, how much money do you cost for a night with me." A guy said with a snicker. I froze my body shaking and my my breathing started to hitch.

Flashback

_My entire body ached and screams left my already sore throat as the man thrust harshly into me._

_"Please...please I beg you to stop." I cried._

_"Shut up whore I paid good money to use your cunt so put it to good use." He snarled. Tears fell out of my eyes as he pounded relentlessly into me that it hurt so much. The man gave one last moan and shot into to condom pulling out of me. I immediately curled up and he threw two hundred bill at me._

_"I'll be back in a few weeks." He said with a laugh as he walked out. I turned to my side and began to cry, in that moment my mother came in and got the money._

_"Damn two hundred, It looks like you found yourself a job." My mother said she took a swig of the brandy in her hand and walked out._

End of Flashback

"Amati?" Itachi said, I quickly turned around and buried my face in his chest.

"I-I-I want t-t-to g-g-go h-home." I cried. Itachi gave me a tight hug.

"You bastard!" I heard Deidara yell as he sent a well placed punch to the guy.

"Sasuke I want you to call Naruto and tell him to call Gamabunta." Itachi told Sasuke. Itachi quickly picked me up bridal style.

"Later." Itachi said to Kakashi who had a questioning look on his face. I buried my face into Itachi as I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks.

"ITACHI!" I heard that voice that I loved so much yell. I peeked out from Itachi's chest and saw a worried looking Naruto. He quickly grabbed me and I began to cry in his chest.

"I-I c-can't d-do it." I cried.

"Itachi you make sure you take care of that guy and tell me everything that happened, I'll take her home." Naruto said as he carried me away.

"I'm so sorry Amati, I shouldn't have let you come, we should have waited longer." Naruto said as he gave me a lovingly kiss on the forehead.

"I-I just w-want a-a-all the p-p-p-pain to go away, Naruto I feel so d-d-dirty."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUY'S, BUT I HOPE YOU GUY'S LIKED THE NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME :)**


	11. Naruto

AMATI'S POV

I buried my face in Naruto's chest as he took me out of the car. The whole way as I cried he kept on whispering sorry and how he should have never made me come back to the school.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." I whispered.

"No, you had every right to, that person was just a total jackass!" He snarled as he made his way into my room.

"Could you please lay with me." I whispered. I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but fall in love with them each time. He gave me a soft smile and wrapped his strong, golden arms around me. I gave a light smile and snuggled my face in his chest, where the scent of spice hit me, relaxing my body.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"A bit, I feel safe knowing that you are here." I said softly. He gave a Cheshire grin and gave me a peck on the forehead.

"Hey, you never really tod me much about yourself." I whispered. I watched as Naruto slightly stiffened and his eyes go a faraway look.

"I was never a good child." he whispered.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"I-I was trouble maker when I was in school...well actually I was terrible...I put my parents through so much pain." He whispered softly. At this my eyes widened and I slowly got up looking at him.

"How so?" I asked cautisously. He gave a light sigh, reaching up to run his fingers through my hair.

"When I was young, I was a delinquent. I was terrible. I drank, did drugs, and even joined a gang were I nearly lost my life twice. I was killing my parents with my action and quite frankly I didn't care. Believe it or not that's how I met everyone. That's how I met Itachi, Sasuke, TenTen, Temari, Sasori, Gaara... the whole gang except Sakura.

"Wait, but Itachi and Sasuke are the owners of Uchiha Corps." I said in confusion.

"I'm getting to that part." He said with a smile. "So has I was saying, day by day my parents begged me to stop, saying that one day something bad would happen that I would always regret. Of course I never listened to them and continued doing drugs, getting high and doing stupid shit. That was the time we had a rival gang. Of course each one of us fought to death with them, but when I killed the brother of the leader he promised he would take the one thing I loved." He said, My eyes widened as Naruto took a shaky breath and his eyes began to water.

"Of course I told them there was nothing left that I loved, as I said I was foolish. One evening I was walking home from work when they ambushed and knocked me out. The next morning when I woke I was tied to a chair in a dark room and the leader came out. He began talking saying how happy it would make him to see me s-suffer." He said. I looked at Naruto and my own eyes watered at the pain, regret, and sadness that shone through his eyes. He gave a shaky breath slowly caressing my cheek as he said the next words.

"When I didn't comprehend on what he was saying, he turned on the light and on the opposite wall tied and gagged were my parents. I screamed through my gag, thrashing myself around to get to them. I looked at them my eyes were filled with desperation, but my father gave me a grin. On that day I witnessed the slow, brutal, heart-wrenching torture and death my parents went through. He made me watch as his whole crew raped my own mother, the whole timed I was screaming, looking at my mother, who merely looked at me with eyes that said 'look away'. I watched as he slowly cut off my fathers ears, toungue, toes, and fingers. Both of my parents lasted a whole week with that tourture, T-THey s-suffered w-w-w-w-while I-I s-sat there s-screaming the whole time!" He cried as tears fell down hi cheeks, while tears of my own fell.

"Before my father died he told me that he was sorry for being a terrible father, he said that he should have given me more time then what he did to his work. With those last words my father died, and when he did my heart broke. It wasn't his fault for being a terrible parent! It was my fault for being a shitty son! They knocked me out an dumped me back at my house and for two whole months I cried and blamed myself for their deaths...still do to this date. That whole ordeal opened my eyes, and I quit everything. I stopped drinking, doing drugs and got out of the gang. I-I couldn't do it anymore, and the fact that my father left his company to me when I turned 21 finalized that decision. I couldn't live with the fact that my wrong actions led to the death to the two people I cared about. It was then that I wanted everyone in the gang to get out, I never wanted them to suffer the terrible things I suffered so I started with Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba. I guess you could say they are my only family. I took them out of the drinking, drugs, and gang. It took quite a lot, but I never backed down. I didn't want them to suffer as much as I did." He whispered. "It hurts so much to know that the only thing that made me react was he death of my parents." He cried.

I got up cupping Naruto's face in my hands. I looked into those watery cerulean eyes and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"You should no longer blame yourself. I know it might sound crazy that I'm telling you this, but what's in the past is in the past. With what happed made you into the strong, wonderful man you are today. I'm sure that if your parents were alive they would be immensely proud of what you have become. You saved many people from the wrong path. Your determination, light, and heart brought them to were they are now. You are no longer that Naruto, you shed that skin and brought forth a new one. You have changed Naruto, and I'm sure that your parents would not want to see you suffer to this extent." I said softly as I looked at him, Naruto began to cry and buried his face into my chest, his shoulders shaking with a great force. Tears fell down my own, cheeks for I never knew that someone as beautiful and wonderful as Naruto suffered this much that it pained me to see him cry like this.

"T-Thank you." He whispered. I gave a light smile, giving a kiss on top of his golden hair.

"Just as you've been there for me, I will be here for you." I said softly. He pulled back wiping his tears looking up at me with puffy blue eyes. "I will always be here."

"I'm holding you to that." He said with a chuckle.


	12. AN

**WELL THAT WAS THE CHAPTER TO THE LIGHT IN MY DARKNESS! I 'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES MY FRIENDS, BUT WITH THERAPY, SCHOOL, COLLEGE APPLICATIONS, AND RECOVERING I HAVE BEEN IMMENSLY PACKED, BUT NOT TO WORRY I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY GO TO WASTE IT WILL COUNTINUE ALONG WITH MY OTHER ONES! I REALLY AM SORRY AND I AM GALD THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN PATIENT. I WILL COUNTINUE AND WITH THE ON FREE TIME I HAD TODAY I USED THAT TIME TO POST CHAPTER 11. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND I WILL APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS REVIEWED! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN AND DON'T WORRY THE MUST GO ON!**


End file.
